Xenogears Episode 3
by Erisurreal
Summary: Zeboim and Jidoor are in conflict with each other. What will the International Quarters do? How will Catalina Zoroaster handle this situation?
1. Deadly Message

Disclaimer: Xenogears and any related content belongs to Square. Some information not found in the game are in perfect works. Some names and characters are mentioned.

* * *

Xenogears Episode 3  


  
Chapter 1: Deadly Message  
  
Below an ancient history vast beyond the years, in a prosperous year of wealth and gratitude. Only what dreams may come, only what souls may search. The years of disarray and pain, one but wonders the price of it all, the price of fame and fortune, the price of love, and the price of power. Consume these souls, bear witness to what this world shall provide all into hell. Cast away soulless beings, nothing but mindless worries and sorrows. False hopes drown your sights and it shall be inevitable for countless nights.  
  
"In a world full of hate, greed and desires; what would I do in this mess?" There she rose, high and well strung, a victim of desires. Anything she can have she will turn it to gold. Her charisma attracts anyone within a flash; her eyes display a deep affection to her inner thoughts. She thought of herself as redeemable but her actions reflected the way she thinks.  
"Good Afternoon, Mistress" A servant bowed before her as she stepped forward to her office. She smiled and nodded as a sign of humility. "Were there any messages I need to know?" She asked. The servant looked up with a nervous look to her face. He feared the worst, no such news affects him deeply and the thought of her hearing the news will surely bring her down. "Well, there has been some rumors lately. I fear that there will be another conflict between Zeboim and Jidoor."  
Her head shakes in disappointment, "Did Jidoor sent any delegates to negotiate matters with us?" The servant hesitated to answer. He could not understand what he was told, but it was very urgent that it will end her position. "Well?" She stammered. He stood up "Mistress, Jidoor does not want to negotiate. Jidoor demands war and nothing of it." Fear struck her mind. "What? Impossible!" She stepped back, her heart raced. How can that be? She thought. What does Jidoor want from us? I better prevent it from happening... She calmed herself and reluctantly asked "Why does Jidoor declare war on Zeboim?"  
"There was no indication of why Jidoor wants war, but intelligence discovered that Jidoor was involved with creating weapons." He replied. "There was also information on Jidoor wanting revenge on Zeboim for killing his father." Her eyes stared at him ready to strike. "But Jhils died. There was no foul play according to investigations." She told him. The servant looked around as if she was intimidating him. She is intimidating when things go out of hand, but she only cared for order. She had no such feelings to scare others, a patient woman she was. "I'm sorry Mistress, International Quarters sent us the message. I fear that Kaphra is having a hard time sorting things out with the High Priestess Sarmia of Jidoor."  
She sighed and went on to her office. "But Mistress, wait!" The servant went after her. Her head bowed down, frustrated with the never- ending conflicts and struggles. "That is all I want to hear. Thank you." She left the decked marble halls and entered into her office where she resided. She looked out at her marvelous empirical city. As she gazed out into the harbor, the phone rang. She picked it up and heard a solemn voice. "Catalina Zoroaster, it is official. There will be war." 


	2. Silver Moon

Heart beats, roaring screams, bloody cries and angers spilled out of his pain. His breaths ran faster into the dark moon, bones stood before him. As he walked by, a stone laid there. It reads: For those who seek thy power thy shall receive. Forever laid a man whose ambition proved false and died before he gets to see his full light shine.  
The earth shakes, and a figure appeared. Stirred by the quick appearance, he stepped back and the figure advances. It smiled and stabbed him in the heart. Laughter is heard but through the pain, he screamed. He wakes up and looks outside the window. Quietly, he got off the bed and walked to the window and looked at the silver moon, giving way to the world. He turned to see his beauty, sleeping eternally. Her long hair glowed from the moonlight; he looked at her glowing skin. Her skin so fair and radiant, he never dreamed of letting her go. He seeks to paint a picture of her capturing her beauty, capturing her soul that touched him so deeply.  
He walked back to the bed and rested near her. He kept staring at her and lightly stroked her hair. She stirred but he didn't stop. He wants to continue stroking her hair until she wakes. "Elly..." he whispered. "Elly..." She woke up but she is still heavily covered in sleep. "What do you want Kim?" Kim looked at her and kissed her. "I thought I just let you know how much I love you." Elly giggled at him, she extended her arm and held him close to her. "C'mon dear, tell me why you are awake at this hour. You know you have to get up early for work." Her eyes are of the ocean's hope. Dark and peaceful, her eyes reflected the rays of the moon and stars as if it were hypnotizing Kim. "Well, I guess that have to wait. For now I want to stay awake and gaze at your beauty for the rest of the night", said Kim. Elly kissed him as she drew near him. "Kim, please rest. The hospital is in short of doctors. You are greatly needed."  
He thought of the children who were very sick due to the amount of radiation from the last war. All they hope was to grow up and be what they want to be. But, their life was cut short, his anger rose blaming the world. All he wanted was that someday, the children will be able to live healthy lives and be clean from radiation. "You're right Elly." He agreed. A small thought ran across his mind and smiled. Elly notices and asked, "Why are you smiling?" Kim gazed into her eyes and he held her fragile body close to his body. He held her close and then whispered poems of promises and desires.  
Elly smiled at him and followed his emotions. The moon shone high, the stars stood brightly. She longed for him deeply and he waited for her. This night, at this moment, the world is only theirs to have. Their emotions poured out through their voices, their bed is the earth, a foundation for their symbol of love. He thought of the earth, so fertile and ready to grow. The seeds are planted; the earth gradually accepted and starts to grow. Nothing stood in their way, but soon they rest. The night slowly dies, the moon fades from view, and the world changes into a familiar face. The face they both hope to forget. 


	3. Letters

Chapter 3: Letters  
  
Kaphra,  
  
"I wonder sometimes what I did wrong...I tried very hard to keep things in control. Where would this lead me? Please tell me, please write back...you never write back. I know you are busy lately and I know you read them.  
  
Please tell me; I don't care if it's by mail or phone, I just want to know that you heeded my cries for help. Give me comfort; I need you here with me. Things are getting worse and I am afraid there will be plots made against me.  
  
Kaphra, I wish our marriage wasn't so bleak and emotionless. I feel that we are pretending this marriage to suit your power. Is that wrong to you? Was our love not enough for your happiness? Prove me wrong, show me the way to be strong."  
  
Yours truly,  
Catalina Zoroaster  
  
Catalina:  
  
"Dearest me, I write and write to you but I never receive your letters. I understand you are looking over my office while I am away at the International Quarters. I am glad to have a woman like you. I wouldn't trade you for anything.  
  
I want to help you so much but you seem not to bother asking. I wonder why don't you respond. I made very sure the letters get to you quickly. I hope you read my endless notes ever since I courted you away from your suitor.  
  
Is he still in your mind? I told you very well he is never good for you; I don't care how much money he's worth. He is never worth your heart. Catalina, try to be strong. Don't let others bring you down, don't let your heart take over your mind. I want you to be happy.  
  
But things do not look well between Zeboim and Jidoor. I do not know who the mastermind is but I hear from the priestess that he is a successor. I never thought Jhils had a child.  
  
I do not understand why we are going to war with a country we don't understand. It's pointless and crude. We are fighting a pointless war and I am afraid we will be forced to fight. Our citizens are dying, our military is weak; why does Jidoor want to fight with us?  
  
Listen my love, try to be safe. I am afraid that I will lose you even at a time like this."  
  
Love,  
Kaphra Zoroaster  
  
My Dear Kaphra,  
  
"Something happened today, I heard a loud rumbling sound. It was horrible, our home has been bombed. Our daughter suffered from burns. She was caught in the blast when she was taking her afternoon nap. It is terrible, I hate to see her in this condition, she's so young, she doesn't need this type of violence. God, please come back for her, she cries for you.  
  
The ambulance came and took her to the hospital, I hope she will be alright. I will go to her shortly to see how's she is doing but there's very few doctors. It is hard to wait for a doctor while our child is dying. I can't wait I want to see her now, I can't go in to hold her hand, to hug her and tell her everything is alright.  
  
Kaphra, I plead you. Come back just for a while, for the sake of our daughter."  
  
Catalina  
  
Catalina,  
  
"I am glad that you have responded. It felt like years since I have heard of you. I am going back to our daughter. I want to know if she is all right. Don't worry Catalina, I will stay this time. I will not move until our child recovers.  
  
Comfort her; she needs the love of a mother. You are her refuge, be there for her until I come to the hospital. Be safe Catalina, tell Raizel that I will be there soon."  
  
Love,  
Kaphra 


End file.
